My Two Harpers
"My Two Harpers" is the twenty-first episode of season four of Wizards of Waverly Place, and 102nd of the overall series. It first aired on September 30, 2011. Overview Since Alex broke up with Mason, she has been a constant third wheel to Harper and Zeke, until they gently hint their preference to spend more time together without her. Not wanting to spend time alone, Alex uses magic to create a Harper clone to hang out with. Meanwhile, Max comes up with an idea to open a Waverly Sub Station in the Wizard World. Also, Justin and Jerry are using Justin's budget binder in order to save money. Summary Since Alex broke up with Mason, she has been a constant third wheel to Harper and Zeke. Harper and Zeke feel uncomfortable about Alex trailing around them, so they try to escape to a date without telling Alex. When this fails after they bump into Alex straight away, Alex invites them for a DVD night, with TV, cheese puffs, and wiping the orange powder from the puffs on the orange couch. Harper and Zeke spill the news to Alex, telling her that they would want to spend quality time with other couples without Alex. When Alex allows them to go, she feels left out. Not wanting to spend time alone, she uses magic to create a Harper clone from a picture, so she can hang out with her. When Harper finds out, she is judgmental at first, but then realizes that Alex can still hang out with her, and she can still hang out with Zeke. Zeke then walks into the room and faints dead after seeing the two Harpers. Alex and the cloned Harper, whom she nicknames Clonie, now hang out in places where Alex and Harper were supposed to hang out in, When Harper finds out, she feels jealous of the clone, and threatens her, saying that she knows where she hurts the most. Later on, Alex leaves Clonie in the living room, shortly before Zeke arrives, thinking Clonie is Harper. As they are about to kiss, Harper arrives and shouts at Zeke. After a long argument between them about Clonie, Harper finally orders Alex to get rid of Clonie. Just as Alex takes her wand out, she stops and says she can't do it. Harper angrily orders her to, but Alex tells her that she can't be alone again, because she just broke up with Mason, and she needed a best friend to talk to. Harper states that she is her best friend, but Alex says nothing, staring at her. Harper then realizes that as her best friend, she had to comfort Alex, but instead wanted to spend time with Zeke, so they hug and make up. Production Notes Spells *'Why be alone when you can whip up a Harper clone' — creates a Harper clone from a picture *'Hit the road clone, we want to be alone' — returns the clone to their picture Trivia *The title is a reference to the 80's sitcom, My Two Dads. *This episode has similarities to the Third Wheel, an episode where Alex is spending too much time with Stevie that Harper feels that Alex is neglecting her. In this episode, the roles are reversed. Alex feels like a third wheel when Harper spends so much time with Zeke, while in "Third Wheel", Harper felt like a third wheel when Alex spent so much time with Stevie. *The song Alex is performing on her game is the same one she listened to on her MP3 player in "Misfortune at the Beach". It also has the same instrumental as Make It Happen from the episode of the same name. Cast * Selena Gomez as Alex Russo * David Henrie as Justin Russo * Jake T. Austin as Max Russo * Jennifer Stone as Harper Finkle * Maria Canals Barrera as Theresa Russo (absent; credit only) * David DeLuise as Jerry Russo Guest Stars * Dan Benson as Zeke Beakerman Category:Episodes Category:Season 4